


Day Three (Again)

by ObliqueOptimism



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: Ben will do anything to keep Klaus sober for more than three days.





	Day Three (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> its an idea i had, and i couldn't get it out of my head so i had to write it. so many thanks to my friend sam who found so many typos i had missed, and helped come up with the title

Somehow they averted the apocalypse. None of them know for sure how they did it. Five got drunk and stole a mannequin. Klaus had gone back in time, fell in love, and came back heartbroken. Vanya practiced her violin and her newly found powers. Diego lost a friend to some time traveling assassins. Allison Rumored Vanya’s boyfriend to turn himself into the cops. Luthor moaned about the moon. Ben was around, apparently. And in that mess they managed to stop the end of the world. No one was sure how, just that the world didn’t end. 

So life continued on as per usual. As normal as it could be for the Hargreeves. Diego and Vanya kept their apartments, but the rest of the family moved back into the Academy for the time being. Five refused going to school but was open to enrollment in a university. Klaus was trying to be sober but still relapsed a number of times. Vanya got first chair and held concerts. Diego sharpened knives and thought about trying to become a private detective. Allison was looking for small acting jobs in town. Luthor haunted the Academy. Ben haunted Klaus. 

Klaus had been sober for three days. So far he hadn’t made it passed three days before he ended up getting high or drunk. Or both. Everyone expected that this day three would be the same as the previous three day marks. He’d flounce into a room, or fall through a window that he didn’t need to use, or ride down a bannister of the stairs, or someone would find him lying on the floor somewhere, bottle in hand. 

.

At the time, Allison saw it first, having just got back from an audition where she didn’t Rumor her way to the lead, but auditioned like a normal person would. She was in the entryway when she heard Klaus’s voice from upstairs, yelling about something. Not hearing anyone yell back, nor gunshots, Allison decided she didn’t need to worry. However, she was curious, so she went to make her way upstairs. It was day three after all, maybe it’d be her who first saw Klaus high today.

Only before she made it to the stairs she saw a small bag of pills floating down the hallway. “Huh.” Allison said to herself, wondering what the fuck was happening. Before she could investigate, she heard Klaus.

“Ben! Get back here!” Klaus appeared in her line of vision. He wasn’t wearing shoes, which was not a surprise. A mesh crop top graced his chest, hair a mess, and a skirt that he was holding hiked up as he ran after the floating bag of pills. 

Allison couldn’t help but silently watch as her brother chased the pills down the hallway.

Maybe he’d make it to day four for once?

.

Five was in the library, looking at books, when a bag of pills floated passed him. Blinking suddenly, he closed the book and leaned back. He had an idea as to what could be happening. Either Klaus had learned telekinesis (unlikely) or Ben was solid enough to grab Klaus’ drugs and run away with them.   
If he was a gambling man, he would have bet on the second. 

Around the corner, Klaus came skidding, panting, and glaring. “Ben!” He paused to get his breath. Five was amused to see the pills seemed to stop moving, as if waiting for Klaus to be ready to run again, “I don’t need work on my cardio. I got enough running around during Vietnam for a lifetime.”

Five huffed in amusement.

Klaus’s eyes darted to him, in a pseudo sweet voice, he asked, “Five, buddy? Be a dear and pop over to our lovely brother and grab the baggie from him?” 

“And why would I do that?” Five asked, hand on his hip, trying to keep Klaus distracted when he saw the pills start to move slowly away, as if sneaking.

“Because your favorite brother asked you to?” Klaus tried, then changed his stance when that clearly wasn’t going to work, “Because your fake father told you so!”

“Then consider this my teenage rebellion.” Five grinned, “Also, fake dad? Might want to pay attention.” He nodded his head towards Ben who then seemed to take off running, if how fast the baggie and Klaus started to run.

“Fuck!” Klaus swore, lifting up his skirt so he wouldn’t trip on it and continued in the direction the pills went.

.

Diego and Luther were arguing in the kitchen about what to do now that they, apparently, saved the world. Luther thought that they should become a team again, look for ways to help people, save the world a few more times. Diego thought that they should keep in touch, train if they wanted, but not force anyone to become a team. Forcing people wouldn’t make the team work. 

When suddenly, in the small space between them as they argued, a bag of illegal drugs floated through. It was surprising enough that they both quieted. 

Klaus came into view, breathing heavily, slipping on his skit, he grabbed the doorway to stop himself from falling to the ground. “Ben--” he wheezed, “--jamin.” He put his first two fingers to his throat, clearly feeling his pulse, “Hargreeves.” He slowly lowered himself to the floor, “God.” He looked around, noticing what room he was in. “Ben, be a dear and--” he paused to breathe in some more, “bring me a glass of water.” Eyeing the floating drugs, he added, “And my pills.”

Ben must’ve said something because Klaus threw his arms up, “Come on! My heart rate is through the roof right now! You’re making me run a 5k!” He paused, “Well it feels like a 5k!”

Diego sighed and walked over to get a glass of water for Klaus. “The exercise will do you good.” Handing the glass over, Klaus gave a small smile in thanks.

“I’ll have you know,” Klaus paused to drink the water, “I am in the best shape of my life right now.”

“That’s so sad.” Luther interjected.

“Fuck you.” Klaus said without venom and then held his arms up to Diego, “Help a girl up, will’ya?” 

Diego rolled his eyes and took the glass before helping Klaus up to unsteady feet. “I don’t see you catching up to Ben anytime soon. I mean, he doesn’t have to breathe? Maybe just give up, man”

Klaus sent a glare towards where the drugs were still floating in the air, “I’ve taken a breather and am ready to catch and tackle him and get my goods. That I paid for!” He added, “And! A new tactic!” He cackled as he kicked his skirt off, leaving himself in only his mesh shirt and much to his brother’s horror, a bright green thong. 

The three brothers all cried out; Luther and Diego and repugnance, Klaus in what could be a battle cry as he started running again.

.

Vanya let out a surprised noise when some drugs in a small baggie stopped in front of her face and then she felt her hand being opened as the bag got shoved in there. “Okay then.” She smiled to the air in front of her as she then quickly put them in her bra.

Glancing at the doorway, she was not disappointed to see Klaus come stumbling in. “Oh my god, asscheecks.” She felt her face flush. It wasn’t that she hadn’t seen Klaus in similar clothes before, but it had been a while.

“Jealous?” Klaus gave a twirl before looking to empty air near her, “Where are they? Bennington? Where did you hide them, you sneak thief?” He stalked towards her and Ben. “Did you put them in a pocket? Would that hide them from everyone?” Turning to face Vanya he asked, “Do you see a small bag of my drugs, that I spent my money on, floating? Or did you see where he hid them?”

“Did you only buy the one bag?” Vanya asked, genuinely curious. Previously when he had gone out to buy drugs, he’d bought a decent amount that they would have to throw away while Klaus was passed out. 

“Yeah.” Klaus pointed at where Ben must’ve been standing, “And he stole them!”

“Not that I want you to get high, but,” Vanya paused, “why didn’t you buy more than one bag?”

“Well,” Klaus put his hands on his hips, “I didn’t think _someone_ was going to steal them from my hands, and you guys normally find my other stuff I get and that's just a waste of money and good drugs.”

“Seems logical.” Vanya said, almost surprised. 

Klaus’ eyes narrowed as he shot a look over her shoulder, “Yes, and it was our dear brother’s idea too.” His hand shot out, pointing, “This was your plan all along! Traitor!”

Vanya put her hands on Klaus’s shoulders and sat him down, “With Ben’s help and my help, maybe you can stay sober for more than three days this time? Hm?” When he let out a small whine she added, “I don’t fully understand what you’re going through but out of our siblings, I understand more than the others.” Taking a breath, she continued, “I’m dealing with my own withdrawal from those pills dad always made me take. And the emotions I’m feeling now are more powerful than ever. I was numb before, which you’ve said your drugs make you.” He nodded, quiet, “So we’re both dealing with that. And we’re both dealing with new powers.” 

She took his shaking hands in hers, “Let’s deal with this together?”

“Yeah, okay.” Klaus nodded and rested his head on her shoulder, “You’re right, Vanya.” A pause, “Shut up, Ben.” He sighed, “I guess I’m here if you need to talk too, sis. Ha! We could go to NA together sometime. Shitty coffee though. Every time I’ve been there.”

Vanya thought about it, thought about how sometimes she wanted to take her pills and be numb again. “That sounds good, actually. We can lean on each other.” She pulled him into a hug.

Klaus quickly leaned back and glowered at her, “I felt the baggie in your bra when we hugged. It was that or you need to get checked out for the small pills shaped lumps.”

“Obviously I need to make a doctor’s appointment then.” She lied.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://obliqueoptimism.tumblr.com/)


End file.
